M1 Abrams
The M1 Abrams is a main battle tank produced in the United States, which replaced the aging M60 Patton in 1980. It was designed by Chrysler Defense (now General Dynamics Land Systems). The M1 Abrams is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army Chief of Staff and Commander of US military forces during the Vietnam War from 1968 to 1972. It has a 120mm smoothbore cannon, two M240 Medium Machine Guns, and a .50 Cal M2 Browning . Battlefield 2 The M1A2 is the main battle tank of the United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2. The differences between it and the other main battle tanks in the game are purely cosmetic. The M1A2 has one major advantage over other Battlefield 2 tanks, as the weak spot below the Abrams' turret is only visible when the tank is pointing upwards, whereas on the other tanks the weak spot is also visible in normal conditions. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Special Forces the M1A2 Abrams is issued to the British SAS as their main battle tank. It appears on: *Warlord (32 and 64 variant only) *Ghost Town (64 variant only). M1A2Abrams.png|The M1A2 in third person firing both its main cannon and machine-gun BF2 M1A2 HUD.png|The M1A2 HUD display BF2 M2 HUD.png|The secondary gunner hatch, M2 Browning HUD BF2 M1A2 Model.png|An 3D model of the M1A2 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M1A2 only appears in the single player mission Big Bang. It is the US main battle tank. In multiplayer, the M1A2 serves as the USMC counterpart to the PLA Type 98, the MEC 2S25 Sprut, and the EU Leopard 2A6, and T-90. It has two positions: the driver and the turret gunner. The driver operates the vehicle and its main gun with 100 rounds while the turret gunner has a Browning M2 HMG with 1000 rounds. The M1A2 can easily take out armored vehicles such as the Akrep, the BMD-3, or even the BK-1990 with ease, but it can be countered by engineers with rocket launchers or an Attack Helicopters. Battlefield: Bad Company The M1A2 Abrams is the Main Battle Tank of the US Army 222nd Army Battalion in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is identical to the one featured in Battlefield 2, apart from the addition of a TUSK (T'ank '''U'rban 'S'urvival 'K'it). Additionally, the secondary gunner is less exposed and can only be shot from an elevated position. The gunner also has usable sights, allowing for more accurate bursts of fire. Appearances Singleplayer *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba *Ghost Town ]] Multiplayer The M1A2 appears on several multiplayer maps, with either desert or woodland camouflage. '''Rush *End of the Line *Harvest Day *Valley Run *Oasis *Final Ignition Conquest *Crossing Over *Harvest Day *Par for the Course *End of the Line *Ghost Town File:M1A2_inside.jpg|The M1A2's driver's HUD File:BFBC_M1A2_GUNNER_HUD.jpg|The M1A2's gunner's HUD File:BFBC_M1A2_ABRAMS.jpg|The M1A2 in Harvest Day File:BFBC_M1A2_ABRAMS_1.jpg|The M1A2 in Crossing Over File:M1A2_BFBC_1.jpg|The M1A2 in Final Ignition Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1A2 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 can be upgraded to have any of the following: increased armour, faster reload, increased damage-per-shell, have the capability to zoom in, possess a co-axial machine gun mounted on the turret (in addition to the pintle-mounted gun of the secondary gunner), and be equipped with a number of smoke launchers. These upgrades are dependent on the Specializations the driver takes. The same goes for the T-90. The M1A2's main cannon, while still very effective in an anti-vehicle role, is also remarkably useful at destroying parts of the environment, and is often capable of demolishing two side-by-side sections of building. This ability makes the M1A2 particularly effective at demolishing houses from long range, or at least weakening enemy structures and other objects the opposing team may use for cover. The M1A2 can even be used to bombard buildings containing enemy objectives in Rush, causing the building to collapse and destroy the objective. However, it is less effective against infantry than in the previous game. The M1A2's HUD is also improved, as the information is clearer and the HUD elements sharper and less cluttered. Unlike the last game, the gunner of the tank can zoom in their machine gun. The M1A2 in the single player level Heavy Metal possesses extremely thick armor, long range optics and a very fast loader inside the tank, as it can reload in just over 1.5 seconds. When faced against the M1A2, there are a number of options that a player can use or exploit. Generally, when playing as a medic or assault (with a standard assault rifle), there is very little the player can do against it,. However, when playing as an assault (with an All Kit Weapon or recon with C4, the player can plant blocks of C4 on the M1A2 (no more than 2 is ever needed; one will suffice at weak spots) and detonate it to destroy the tank, though this will need some sneaking or rushing maneuvers. As well, players using an engineer kit equipped with a rocket launcher can also destroy the M1A2. If a player uses the Improved Demolitions specialization, two direct hits in the weak spots of the M1A2 can destroy it even if it is at full health. Other tactics can include firing rockets from multiple angles to confuse the driver and secondary gunner in the tank. Using the Tracer Dart Gun to guide RPGs in onto a tank from behind cover or from far away distances is another way to take down the Abrams. As well, players can use Anti-Tank Mines against them, usually on commonly frequented roads or paths, and only one will be necessary to destroy the Abrams, unless the driver is using the Active Armor Upgrade. Finally, an Engineer can also run up to the enemy tank and De-Repair it with the repair tool. This method takes a bit of time and is best done from the side of the tank in order to avoid getting run over. Appearances Singleplayer *Heavy Metal Multiplayer Rush *Arica Harbour *Atacama Desert *Oasis *Harvest Day Conquest *Port Valdez *Atacama Desert *Panama Canal *Heavy Metal *Harvest Day BC2 M1A2 1.png|'M1A2 Abrams' BFBC2 M1A2 ATACAMA.jpg|An M1A2 during the Battle of Atacama Desert' BC2 M1A2 Radar.jpg|The M1A2 driver's HUD (note the 7.62 mm coaxial machinegun) BFBC2 M1A2 HUD Display.png|Driver's Head-up display. BC2 M1A2 2.png|secondary seat HUD. BC2 M1A2 3.png|Zooming the remotely controlled M2 Browning. BFBC2 eactCFSK v1 2.png|The background picture of the Abrams from in-game menu AbramsStatsBC2.png|The M1A2 Abrams's in-game description M1A2 Abrams BFBC2 iOS.jpg|The M1A2 Abrams being commandeered in the iOS version of Bad Company 2. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the''' M1A2 Abrams''' is the USMC's main battle tank, and the equivalent to the Russian Army's T-90A. Its main cannon is an effective anti-tank weapon and a co-axial machine gun can be equipped spending at least one point in the Tank Coaxial Machinegun training option; the passenger's weapon is a M2 Browning.﻿ AbramsSideViewP4F.png|Side view perspective FrontSideViewP4F.png|Front side perspective Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the M1 Abrams is a confirmed and usable vehicle, as seen at the end of the Fault Line Gameplay Trailer. It's shown to be able to fire M829 APFSDS-T rounds, and has a coaxial M240C and a top-mounted M2 Browning. Singleplayer The Thunder Run Tank Gameplay Trailer features a singleplayer segment in which a player character, Jonathan "Jono" Miller of the 1st Tank Battalion, must assault a PLR compound driving an M1 Abrams. In the mission, the player is able to zoom-in with the main gun's sight. The player also has a coaxial machine gun at their disposal, though they must first switch to the secondary weapon, meaning that they cannot use the main cannon and the coaxial machine gun at the same time. Multiplayer The M1 Abrams is initially equipped with the smoothbore cannon for the driver and a remote-controlled machine gun for the passenger. The driver can sprint to increase the speed of the vehicle, though increasing the turning radius. Sprinting also allows the tank to ascend inclines that it couldn't normally manage. The M1A2 has a few advantages and disadvantages to the RGF counterpart, the T-90. It has better handling when using the sprint function and its hull shape allows it to get under the T-90 during ramming, while the T-90 has a hard time doing the same to the M1A2. The main disadvantage is that is is much taller, and therefore easier to detect and engage than the T-90. The CITV Station specialization may allow a third teammate to enter the vehicle. Other unlocks include different types of ammunition for the main gun, coaxial machine guns, and other vehicle improvements. Appearences Base Game *Operation Firestorm (Console/PC) *Caspian Border Gallery File:BF3_M1A2_STUFF_FROM_TRAILER.png|Several M1 Abrams seen through the sight of a player-controlled M1 Abrams. File:BF3_M1A2s_in_IRAN.jpg|M1 Abrams from the Thunder Run trailer. File:BF3 M1A2 Render.png|A render of the M1 Abrams. File:BF3 M1A2 Render US.png|Another render with a different skin. battlefield-3-m1-abrams-4.jpg|View from the driver's seat. battlefield-3-m1-abrams-1.jpg|View from the gunner's seat. M1A2 Abrams BF3 AK.jpg|An M1A2 Abrams takes aim in the map Armored Shield. battlefield 3 - Destroying A Tank With A Grenade|Destroying a tank with a grenade. Audio Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield 3 Trivia General= *The Tank is destroyed instantly by an artillery strike, a laser designated strike, or a planted C4 Pack in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *Despite the Abrams being a tank, it behaves closer to IFVs when traversing obstacles such as cars or debris. |-| Battlefield: Bad Company= *The Abrams is only seen 3 times in the entire campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the hatch on the turret is open. If a player mans the machine gun in the tank, an explosion or shot hitting the top of the Abrams can potentially harm and/or kill this player. However, the driver is safe and can only be killed as the entire tank being destroyed. |-| Battlefield: Bad Company 2= *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if a player uses the Alternative Weapon specialization and gets a kill with the M1A2's co-axial machine gun, it will say the kill was done by "Co-Axial MG", but it will list it as a kill for the M1A2 Abrams in the stats menu. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the player goes into third person cam, lowers the gun as low as possible, and spins it 360°, they can see that it clips through the back of the tank. |-| Battlefield 3= *The turret in Battlefield 3 singleplayer campaign for the M1A2 is a M2 with Transparent Armor Gun Shield (TAGS), while in multiplayer it seems to be using the Norwegian CROWS II RWS (Remote Weapon System). *In Battlefield 3, ''the M1A2 recieves "decoration" in the form of spare jerry cans, rolls of equipment, and other equipment strapped to the turret as the user unlocks more upgrades for the vehicle. This also occurs with the LAV-25, BMP-2, and T-90A. *In ''Battlefield 3, the words "Crunch Time" are written on the main cannon however, some of the letters are scratched out . *It's possible to launch a teammate to a very far distance using the Abrams' main cannon. The same can be done with the T-90 as well. *The M1A2 appears on Operation 925 although not as a drivable vehicle. It traverses a scripted path on a road outside the map near A Flag. *The HUD display is different in campaign and multiplayer. |-| External links *M1A2 Abrams on Wikipedia de:M1A2 Abramsru:M1A2 Abramses:M1A2 Abrams Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Main Battle Tank